Like Father Like Son
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: It's Goodwyn's birthday, and Cedric's parents have come to visit; Cedric spends time with his father only to realize that maybe they're not so different after all.


Like Father, Like Son

Summary: It's Goodwyn's birthday, and Cedric's parents have come to visit; Cedric spends time with his father only to realize that maybe they're not so different after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

A/N: This is the final original story I've been waiting to write for likely over a year now. I FINALLY got around to writing it too, so I'm pretty excited. Hope you all enjoy!

NOTE: …Turns out I've been spelling "Goodwyn" wrong this whole time. Lol. Whoops. So I've fixed it for this story. It took a lot of editing to get it right, because once you've spelled something a certain way for so long, it's kind of hard to break the habit. Ah, well. Lesson learned! :p

*Story*

"I got the streamers, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia lowered a box of multicolored streamers onto his table and dusted off her hands while smiling up at her mentor. "Do you think Mr. Goodwyn is going to be excited?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Sofia," he responded with a sigh as he sifted through the streamers. "He doesn't like to celebrate his birthday very much, which…well, I can't say I really blame him." He gave her a wry smile as she blinked at him. "It's just another reminder that we aren't getting any younger."

The princess giggled. "Unless you do another youthful spell, of course."

"Yes, of course… By the way, don't even think about it." He chuckled as she gave him an innocent smile. "And thank you for these. You really don't have to decorate. They're only going to be here a few hours anyway."

"Don't be silly, Mr. Cedric. If I can make Mr. Goodwyn happy for even a little bit, then I've done my job."

Cedric nodded and became thoughtful. He didn't remember the last time he'd been with his father on his birthday, but he knew it had been quite a number of years. However, since they'd repaired their shaky relationship, he figured it was a step in the right direction. …Okay, _Sofia_ figured it was a step in the right direction, but he wasn't about to split hairs. "And what have you been doing the last several hours anyway?" he asked, casting a curious glance at his apprentice. "When Princess Amber came by earlier, she'd asked if I'd seen you, and not much longer Prince James asked the same thing." He rolled his eyes when she giggled. "I don't know why they always start with me. I'm like the 'Sofia keeper' or something."

"So does that make me the 'Cedric keeper' then?" she laughed with a shake of her head as he slowly smiled. "I was in my room. I made a gift for your dad, so I was getting it ready."

"Oh, really? Do tell."

"Well, I can't tell you _now_ , Mr. Cedric. It's a surprise!"

He scoffed. "Yes, for _him_ , not for me."

She grinned. "Now how do you know that? Maybe I made it as a gift for _both_ of you."

"But it's not even my birthday yet." He folded his arms and gave her a pointed look. "Just what are you planning, you sneaky princess?"

Sofia beamed. "You'll see! I promise. And I think you'll even like it."

Sighing, the sorcerer gave in. If her past gifts were any indication, he had to assume she was correct. He loved his wand case and every other thing she'd gotten him, so who was he to question her judgment?

A few hours later, Cedric's workshop looked as though a storm of nothing but color had doused his tiny tower. Streamers were everywhere. A handmade birthday banner hung over his table for Goodwyn. And a plate of fly cakes rested on the center of the table.

"Do you think, maybe, you went a bit overboard?" Wormwood asked sarcastically when the princess had moved next to him. His master had left the room for a moment to retrieve something.

She grinned sheepishly. "Well… Maybe a little bit. I am just excited."

"At least you are. Cedric doesn't quite get that excited about anyone's birthday, save mine of course." He smirked.

Sofia giggled as Cedric walked back into the room. "Mr. Cedric, when is Wormwood's birthday? Maybe we can throw _him_ a party."

The raven seemed to perk up a bit at that.

"Oh, nonsense," Cedric insisted, making his feathered friend deflate and cast him a lofty stare. "Wormy doesn't like that kind of attention."

"No, _you_ don't like that kind of attention," the raven muttered under his breath as he huffed.

"Are we ready?" Sofia asked, changing the subject. She'd settle the birthday debate between her mentor and his charge later.

"As I'll ever be." Cedric walked toward the painting of his parents and stopped suddenly when they both appeared without warning. "Mummy!"

Winifred giggled happily and enveloped her son in a hug. "Oh, Ceddy! I'm so happy to see you."

Goodwyn smiled at their reunion before glancing around his former workshop in surprise. "Ah, Cedric… What an interesting color scheme you've chosen, son…can't say it's to my taste, but…"

Sofia giggled, getting the older sorcerer's attention. "It's for your birthday, Mr. Goodwyn. Happy birthday!"

"Oh!" He chuckled. "Well, thank you, Princess Sofia. I'm honored."

Winifred let go of Cedric before moving on to the princess, hugging her next. "Oh, dear Princess Sofia. You've grown a bit more. And you get prettier each time I see you." She smiled as the princess laughed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Winifred… Well, you three go ahead and talk or whatever you need to do. I'll be right back, Mr. Cedric." She gestured toward Wormwood, who gave her a curious look before following her out the door.

"Well, Father, would you like some-?"

"Fly cakes!" the older man gasped with a smile. "Son, hear me when I say that there is little to no better treat than a fly cake."

Cedric smiled uncertainly before nodding. Wow, his father was in such a good mood…and he just hoped it lasted.

"You beckoned?" Wormwood asked somewhat sardonically as he lowered himself to Sofia's bed as she searched through her closet.

"Well, I figured since they were 'bonding' or whatever, you would rather not be caught in the middle of it." She then walked over to her bed and lowered a box onto it before opening the lid. "Plus, I wanted to show you Mr. Goodwyn's gift. I think even you will like it!"

"Princess Sofia, unlike Cedric, I rarely find 'meaningful' gifts that interesting. Unless it has something to do with _me_ , then I'm afraid you're wasting your time." He finally looked at what was in the box before pausing and beaming up at her. "…I take it back."

She snickered. "I thought you would." She then fastened the box back together and wrapped it in some cloth. "Let's go."

Wormwood nodded and flew to her shoulder as she began walking.

Cedric sat with his parents at his table, each of them snacking on a fly cake. He was none too thrilled that Sofia had decided to depart _now_ , leaving him with this awkward silence. He hated to admit it, but he'd sort of depended on her to strike up a conversation to keep his parents entertained… Unfortunately, he just wasn't much for 'riveting dialogue.'

"So, Cedric," Goodwyn began, "aside from the new colorful décor, I see you've added to your supplies."

"Yes," the younger sorcerer responded, happy to have a topic he could speak easily about. "Princess Sofia and I have worked the last year or so to restock and enhance the potions and provisions. As I'm given more tasks and she furthers her sorcery lessons with me, we often find that we need to add to our bounty, so to speak."

Winifred chuckled. "I take it the princess is a fast learner?"

"Faster than I'd ever imagined. She really listens well and takes her lessons to heart."

Goodwyn smiled warmly. "You know, Cedric, despite any comments I may have made before, you actually were a good student when I taught you when you were younger."

Brown eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. You're quite a lot like me, actually, when I was learning from my own father. I have to say that you took to your lessons much better than Cordelia." He laughed. "Poor girl was so wrapped up in herself that she thought she was going to be a masterful sorceress by the time she was five. She never listened." He chuckled. "Granted, I'm glad to have two children who still study and practice magic, and goodness knows I love you both, but you really do take orders better…which is why _you_ work for King Roland and she does not. She would drive him bonkers."

Cedric had to laugh at that as Sofia finally reentered the tower. "I quite agree with you on that one, Father."

Sofia paused and Wormwood's eyes widened. They looked at each other in surprise. Did Cedric just say he _agreed_ with his _father_ on something?

"Oh, Princess," Cedric greeted warmly as the auburn-haired girl stepped toward them and placed Goodwyn's gift onto the table. "I see you found what you were looking for."

She smiled and nodded as she stepped back. "Happy birthday, Mr. Goodwyn. Actually…your present is kind of like a present for you and Mr. Cedric really."

Goodwyn seemed rather interested. "Really? Oh, well, do you mind if I…?" He smiled as Sofia gave him a simple gesture. He pulled the wrapping away and opened the box lid before chuckling. He pulled out a red medallion; etched in its center was an engraving of a raven that looked remarkably like Wormwood and the line 'Never forget the Sorcerer's Secret.' Goodwyn nodded his appreciation to Sofia. "What a delightful gift!"

Cedric's eyes widened when he looked between the medallion and his apprentice. "Sofia, did you make this?"

She grinned. "I…had some help." She smiled toward Winifred, who smiled sheepishly.

"Mummy? When did you two…?"

Winifred smirked and folded her arms. "That's our little secret, Ceddy-kins. Besides, let's not forget, _you_ have a birthday coming up as well." She winked toward the princess, who smiled.

"Thank you, Princess," Goodwyn said humbly with a grateful smile. "I couldn't imagine a better birthday gift."

"Neither could I," Cedric echoed as he placed one hand on his giggling apprentice's shoulder.

Later that night, after Cedric's parents had left, Cedric sat at his table watching Sofia clean up all of the streamers. He'd offered to help, but she'd denied him, saying it was part of her apprentice duties or something. He found it hard to believe that after all they'd been through, she still followed those ideals they'd set in place a few years ago. "Sofia…"

"Hmm?" She had cleared away everything at that point and pulled up a stool, collapsing onto it with a sigh.

"I really… You didn't…" He paused and smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

She blinked. "For what, Mr. Cedric?"

"For always trying to make things better, more exciting, for everyone. You don't have to, you know. But do know that we really appreciate everything you've done."

Sofia slowly smiled. "Are you talking about your father and mother, or you?"

"Both. And Wormy too. Did you see how he lit up when he saw the medallion?" He chuckled when she laughed.

"Yeah. He seemed pleased to know he'd made it into a birthday gift." She sighed happily and folded her arms onto the table. "Any time you need some cheering up or anything, Mr. Cedric, I'm your princess." She gave him a sincere smile.

The sorcerer chuckled. "Indeed, and I doubt any other would be able to manage it as graciously as you have." He handed her the final fly cake, which she accepted happily. "Now then, for _my_ birthday…"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mr. Cedric." She smiled and winked.

He laughed. "Fair enough. So, about our lessons tomorrow…"

The end


End file.
